


A Birthday Remus Will Never Forget

by Sev1970 (mk_malfoy)



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash, Remus Lupin: Birthday fic 2005
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-10
Updated: 2005-03-10
Packaged: 2017-10-06 10:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/52750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mk_malfoy/pseuds/Sev1970
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco wants Remus, but does someone else also want him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Birthday Remus Will Never Forget

**Title: **A Birthday Remus Will Never Forget

**Author**: Sev1970 (MK Malfoy)

**Summary**: Draco wants Remus, but does someone else also want him?

**Warnings**: Fluff, a bit of angst

**Words**: 2,600

**Date Written: **March 10, 2005  
**Disclaimer**: I own nothing HP; it belongs to J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Inc., Warner Bros., and any other entities involved.

~*~

"May I come in?"

"Sure, Harry. How were classes today?" asked Remus, sounding worried, just as Harry had predicted.

"Eh, they were okay. Er, would you like to have dinner with me tonight?" Harry then asked, trying not to sound too overly dramatic, yet not wanting to seem too happy.

"Are you feeling okay, Harry? Is everything okay with you and Severus?" 

Harry smiled weakly. "Yeah, I'm doing fine, we're fine, I promise."

Remus sighed, knowing Harry was probably not fine, but nodded his head. "I'll be there at seven."

"Thanks, Remus. See you then."

Harry then walked out of his professor's office and almost immediately, his face morphed into a huge grin. His plan was working brilliantly. For a week now, Harry had been moping around, and acting all depressed, all for a Slytherin. _You owe me big time for this, Draco. Remus is not going to like this, but it is the only way to get the two of you together. You'll both thank me._

Harry and Draco had become friends since their birthday present to Severus two months earlier, and even found that they had quite a bit in common. Harry's friends were not yet warm to the idea of Draco being a part of their group, but that was okay—it was a foregone conclusion that Crabbe and Goyle would never accept Harry, either.

Harry had known for some time that Draco fancied Remus, and he suspected Remus felt something for Draco, but the Gryffindor also knew his godfather's best friend would never admit it in a million years. Harry would just have to make Remus admit his feelings. What he had planned was risky, but if it worked, he would get Draco with Remus.

That he might damage the relationship he and Remus had hadn't quite registered to Harry as it should have.

Later that evening Harry found himself in Severus's kitchen. He heard a knock and smiled, knowing it would be Draco. Opening the door with his wand, the Gryffindor levitated a plate of biscuits and a pitcher of Pumpkin juice to the sitting room. "Dinner will be ready in a few, so don't ruin your appetite, Draco."

"Yes, mother dear.  Gah, Potter, you invite me to have dinner with you, and you give me Pumpkin Juice? Merlin, don't tell me you don't drink?"

Harry stuck his head out of the kitchen. "Oh yeah, it's just that Severus and I used the last bit of it last night and I haven't had time to restock the liquor cabinet yet."

"Damn, Harry. If you are not careful, you're going to end up with a little Snape running around."

Harry shook his head. "Yeah, like that is going to happen. But even if it did, what is so bad about that? I think a little Harry would be cute."

Draco smirked. "Yeah, but I daresay a little Severus would not be so cute."

Harry didn't get a chance to respond because at that moment the door opened, and in walked Remus.

"Hello, Harry. It smells wonderful. Thank you so—" Remus stopped when he saw Draco sitting on the sofa.

"Hi, Professor. How are you doing this evening?" said a surprised Draco.

Remus opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out.

"Dinner will be ready in ten minutes, Remus," Harry said as he motioned Draco into the kitchen.

"You didn't tell me he would be here."

Harry looked innocently at his friend and smirked. "Did you, or did you not say that you wanted me to help get you and Remus together? Remember, on Severus's birthday, when we gave him the present of both of us?' Is it coming back to you now?"

"Yeah yeah, I remember, but why now?"

Harry shook his head. "Honestly, Draco. Today is Remus's birthday. Did you really think I would do it any other time?"

Draco was in shock so he didn't know what to think. "I guess I thought you would never do anything about it. I mean, what about Severus?"

"Oh, don't you go worrying yourself over Severus. He is a grown man and can take care of himself, I do believe."

Draco shrugged his shoulders. "Remus is never going to agree to being with us; you know that."

Harry had to admit to himself that Draco was right. It would be a battle of the wills, and Harry was determined to win. "Look, Draco, Remus thinks that Severus and I are fighting. So I will just play the sympathy card and let him console me, and I'll need you to help, too. Remus knows you and me are close, and I think he probably suspects we are now together, so we'll just play on those assumptions, okay?"

"I don't know, Harry. Remus won't like that. I'd rather just be honest with him."

Harry looked at Draco and smirked. "You've got it bad for him, Draco. Hey, if you want to tell him straight away how you feel, mate, go ahead. It sure would make my job a lot less strenuous." Any further comments were cut off when Remus entered the kitchen.

"Is there a problem? I can come another time."

Harry shook his head. "Oh, no. We're fine, Remus, really. In fact, Supper is all done and ready to be eaten." Both Harry and Draco grabbed the bowls, and Remus grabbed the basket of hot rolls.

The three sat at the table and began eating, silently. Harry kept catching the other two glimpsing at the other, and never at the same time. Slightly shaking his head, he decided to test the waters.

"Draco, I hate to ask now but er do you think you could maybe stay with me tonight? I just don't feel like being alone." Harry looked peripherally at Remus to see his reaction, and had to silently clap. The neutral expression that had been on his face turned into a slight frown.

"Sure, yeah, Harry, I can stay with you, but er, surely you are not staying here in Severus's rooms?"

"Um yeah … he is gone for a few days and I thought I would stay here. As long as I stay out of the corridors it's okay with Dumbledore."

"Okay then, yeah, I'll stay." Draco then looked at Remus, and knew that none of this was going to work, and even if it did, he would never feel right not being straightforward with the man he was almost certain he had fallen for. "Remus, I need to tell you something. It's really important." He caught Harry's eye, and nodded as the Gryffindor sighed.

Remus knew whatever Draco had to say must be serious. "I'm listening."

"Well, I don't know how to tell you this, but all of this was planned tonight, all so I could be alone with you, or kind of alone. I er… I really like you, Remus. Harry did all of this to get you and me together. Only thing is, I couldn't go through with it. You're so loving and caring, and I couldn't betray your trust that way. See, we were going to seduce you, so you would be with Harry and me, and hopefully discover that you like me as much as I like you."

Harry wasn't sure if he wanted to stay and listen or crawl under the nearest rock and die.  Draco could have left out the details and Remus would never have known.  Wasn't Malfoy a Slytherin?

Remus gently set down his napkin, then slowly stood up, looking completely devastated. Pushing his chair in, he looked intently at Harry, who was avoiding the him at all costs, it seemed. "You were a part of this and you were planning on seducing me?"  He sounded, not angry, but very hurt.

Harry nodded but didn't look at Remus. "Yeah, I didn't know Draco would be so forthcoming with his feelings."  Harry glared at Draco, but then softened the harsh expression; this was, after all, of his own doing.  It wasn't Draco's fault.

Remus walked over to the sofa and sat down. "Harry James Potter. That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard of. I would no sooner bugger you than Dumbeldore. You were Sirius's godson for goodness sake. Did you actually think this would work?"

Harry opened his mouth to speak, but stopped when Draco stood up.

"I'm sorry, this is … I need to get out of here.  Sorry." Draco shook his head as he looked at Harry, then left and shut the door behind him.

Harry sighed and could feel the tears prickling his eyes.  He had buggered this up.  "I'm sorry, Remus. I don't know what I was thinking. Draco likes you so much and I knew you would never do anything about it, so I figured maybe if we seduced you, you would admit your feelings. I am sorry. But I won't lie to you. I was looking forward to finally having a part of you to myself. You were my dad's best friend and you and my godfather were lovers. I know you and me have always had a good relationship, but I can't help but wonder if we shared something more intimate, if it would make us closer.  Remus, I couldn't survive if anything happened to you. You are all I have left.  I love Severus; he is everything to me. But you are all I have of my father and mother and godfather. I just don't want to ever lose you."  It was the truth—every bit of it, but Harry now knew he had made a mistake by revealing his thoughts.  What had he done?

Remus smiled and sighed.  "Harry, I love you more than I love anyone else in this world, and I always will. You are the most important person in my life. I want to protect you from everything, and if I allowed myself, I would want to claim you as my lover.  Yes, I admit it, I want you—I want that part of you that is your father, but that is not at all right.  Thankfully, Severus has already claimed your heart.  Harry, I can't ever make love to you, and I can never give you that which you ask for. Because Harry, you are Severus's, and I could not bear to have you in my bed, and then see you return to him. I know you mean well, and your intentions are good, but that is not something I can do, and I hope you understand."

Harry nodded, and felt bloody horrible. "I'm sorry, Remus. I do love Severus, and that wouldn't be fair to you. I can't believe I have been such a git. Can you forgive me?"

Remus smiled. "Bring Draco back and we'll see," Remus said with a wink.

Harry walked over to Remus and hugged him. "I do love you, Remus, and I hope you won't feel awkward around me now."

"Not a bit, Harry. Not a bit."

Harry went to the door and turned back to Remus. "By the way, Happy Birthday."

Remus smiled. "Thanks, Harry."

Five minutes later, Remus heard a pop and looked to see Harry's head in the grate. "Did you find him?"

"Yes; he is in the room of Requirement. You should go to him, Remus; he'll let you in."

Remus nodded. "Thanks, Harry."

"You're Welcome, Remus. Just leave everything as is; Severus is back and we are Flooing back in a few minutes."

Remus nodded and left, nerves beginning to take over his body. He was nervous about seeing Draco alone. His feelings for the young man scared him. Like Severus, he found himself in love with a much younger man, and it scared him. The only other person Remus had ever loved and  been in a relationship with was Sirius, and when he had died, Remus thought he had died too. It was still hard to think of a world without his lover in it, but Remus knew he had to somehow move on with his life, or end it. The way he was currently living was not living at all.

When he'd first began having feelings for Draco. a few months back, Remus denied them, but now he decided that had to change. He only had to look at Harry and Severus to know how well a relationship could work with a teacher and student. It still made him feel somewhat uncomfortable, but he was not going to allow Draco to walk out of Hogwarts not ever knowing how he felt about him.

Approaching the Room of Requirement, Remus took in a deep breath and walked past it a few times before it opened and allowed him entrance. Remus met Draco at the door, and smiled weakly. "I hope I didn't ruin your night, Draco."

"Why would you say that?"

"I thought maybe you wanted me the way you and Harry surprised Severus on his birthday."

Draco nodded, then shook his head. "I admit that was the original plan, but Remus, I knew that was not you. I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable with me. I really do think I like you more than a student should like a professor. Does that make you uncomfortable?"

Remus pointed to the sofa that was in the center of the room, and the two sat down. Looking at Draco, Remus nodded. "I am not going to lie. You make me uncomfortable, but not because of you being a student. You have brought out feelings in me that I have not had since Sirius died, and I don't know what to think about that. I don't know how it is possible that I can ever give someone else my heart. Draco, I still hurt every day over Sirius not being here. I wake up in the mornings, and there is no Sirius. I go to bed, and there is no Sirius. But, when I dream … Sirius is everywhere, and he and I are together. Then I wake up and look beside me, and all I see is his pillow. I am sitting here looking at you right now, knowing that I am falling head over heels in love with you, and that scares the hell out of me. How can I have such strong feelings for you when I still dream of my dead lover?"

Draco was shocked, but he would not leave Remus wondering what he thought.  "Remus, I can wait. I just want to know you'll give me a chance when you're ready. I am a Malfoy. Malfoy's don't fall in love with Gryffindor's. But I have, and it doesn't matter how long it takes you, I'll wait."

Remus looked around and smiled. "It knew we would need a sofa and not a bed."

Draco smiled. "It did."

"Draco?"

"Yes?"

I'm not ready to make love to you yet; I just don't think that would be fair to you until I can truly give all of me to you, but do you think you could spend the night with me? I think waking up to you would be about the most wonderful thing I could imagine."

Draco was fervently battling with himself to keep his tears away, but he was losing. The man he loved was asking him to sleep in his arms; something Draco had dreamed for quite a while now. "I would love to spend the night with you, Remus. Falling asleep with you holding me is something I have only dreamed about."

Remus crooked his finger to the young man, who soon was sitting on his lap. Remus encircled the younger man's waist and brought them closer together, then brought down Draco's head to rest on his shoulder. "Not a dream anymore, love."

Draco closed his eyes and breathed in the heavenly scent of Remus as he played with the older man's robe. "Happy Birthday, Remus."


End file.
